Radio communications received onboard a first aircraft may include all communications transmitted from ground control to a plurality of aircraft that includes the first aircraft. Although flight crew members may benefit from transcription aids which interpret the ground control audio content carried by communication radios onboard the aircraft, displayed transcriptions of these radio communications generally include communications directed to the plurality of aircraft. In this way, the first aircraft receives a significant number of radio communications and transcriptions of radio communications which are not applicable to its own operations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for identifying and presenting communications that are directed to one particular aircraft. In addition, it is desirable to provide increased accuracy for recognized radio communications onboard an aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.